


Bear with me

by vysaisho



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: And Hagumi forgets who she's friends with, Gen, MASKING has a cute side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho
Summary: After practice early, Masking sets herself on a quest for an important itemAlternative title: A short-fic based on headcanon that is actually canon and you can't change my mind





	Bear with me

Exiting Galaxy after practice was easy, and making sure she was alone was too. Masking, as she was called by her band, calmly walked down the street. It was a little past afternoon, so most places around were still slightly crowded. **“Eh…”** She expresses disinterest as she walked by the stores, dissing some familiar faces along the way.

Though, the blonde had a reason to go that particular way after practice, something she would keep to herself, and would make sure to silence anyone who saw her. Sure thing was to not miss seeing a girl with a big rabbit sewn to her jacket walking by, but the expression on her face deflected all the eyes away from her.

**“It should be around here…”** Masking muttered to herself, giving her phone a quick check,  **“...Around the corner…”** . Also gave another quick look behind her back, just to make sure no one was following her or anything for the matter.

Without paying much attention, she was bound to bump into someone, her frowning  _ harder _ and ready to either apologise or say something mean. Neither was the case this time, or would have been if a cardboard cutout could hear. Just as tall as herself, it stood tall, with a dumb smile and starry eyes, pink and white, those were the features of the widely known mascot called **“Michelle…”** As a dreaming sigh, the word escaped her, just to immediately go back to her usual self  _ ‘No, not now…’ _ .

 

Masking walked inside the store beside the cutout, giving a last look outside before walking deep into the place and to the back of it. There was a reason, something deep, and part of her secret, as to why she had chosen that particular store, and to why she dissed everything and went straight to the back part.

Just like the cutout outside, pink and white, starry eyes, and dumb smiles, all over the place, and all with different motives and themes. Amidst her current expression, she felt her face heat up slightly, and if she could see herself, she would notice that her cheeks started to get red.

It was indeed that she had aimed for this Michelle exhibition for a long time, not to disregard her favourite rabbit she had always adored, but Michelle had her charm too. Her eyes inspected the place, it was obviously started to gather people around, most of them high school girls and little kids, all she hoped was to not come across any familiar faces.

There wasn’t much she was looking for, not that she couldn’t come any other day, but today was special.  **“It must be…”** And then she met it, sitting in the middle of the place and surrounded by it’s fellow bears, an special edition Michelle dressed with sleeping clothes and sheep horns, and as the sign above it said, it was the only one. Walking up to it, the price tag was as she remembered, and exactly the amount she had saved until now. A shy hand reached out to it, grabbing its arm gently to take it out of the exhibition stand. It would have been mission successful, weren’t for the stuffed doll being tugged on from it’s other arm.

Masking’s eyes went from the doll to the other person, greeted by a foolish grin and orange hair.  **“Ah, you want Michelle, too?”** The other girl spoke, her high pitched voice being a bit too annoying for Masking, **“N-no, actually it’s for a friend…” “Eh~, but Hagumi wants it too!”** The Kitazawa girl was persistent, but so was the drummer. 

Though,  **“Oi~ Hagumi~”** it was a close call, as an uncalled saviour appeared to aid her before things turned weird.  **“Hm? Michelle!”** Letting go of the toy, Hagumi ran towards the real pink bear that just walked into the area, **“Michelle, look, I wanted to get that doll for you!”** The girl pointed at the doll Masking was holding, said girl didn’t knew where to hide. Though, **“Hagumi, that girl also wants the doll” “But Hagumi wanted to--” “You can ask Koko-- I mean, I will get one for you later, okay~”** For a moment there her tone almost reversed back to Misaki, she wasn’t daring to break the illusion at that point.

The hyper girl nodded before making haste out of the place, just as Michelle walked towards Masking, who was frozen in place, her hands clutching the doll as hard as she could, even fearing she might ruin it.  **“Is everything okay? Don’t worry, Michelle is here~”** The half-monotone half-happy tone, the bear put a paw on Masking’s head, giving the girl a soft ruffle  **“Enjoy your day~”** All Misaki wanted to do now was to leave, though, she felt something tugging on the suit’s arm  **“Hm?” “...graph…” “Excuse me?”** .

 

The day ended on a positive note for Masking, with a new Michelle doll, and having met star herself face to face. But the most important part was her new phone wallpaper.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I put up together since I was bored
> 
> I know MASKING had little to no screentime, but whatever~


End file.
